From The Pages of Samhain's Dream Journal
by sukairaa-chan
Summary: When Samhain finds her old dream journal while messing around with Karkat, she makes him read it with her. Within the pages, Karkat finds out more about both his and Samhain's ancestors and the hidden love between them.
1. Intros!

**A/N: Hello all! This story, as you have probably read from the summary, is about my OC. If you don't know who she is, you should probably go to my Quizilla page and read: = == = Be the burrowing lavender blooded troll (It's not going to show that arrow. TT-TT). If someone would like me to put my OC up on here, message me, or put it in the review! This will be a very, very, VERY short chapter, for it is only an intro! :D I will be typing in her quirk as well, just as a heads up. I think that's all, so go now and read!**

I giggled as I threw the box at Karkat. "Get in the boxx!"

He dodged and hid behind a wall. "FUCK NO!

I stuck my forked tongue out at him and took out the next thing in my sylladex. A leather-bound journal fell into my hands. I studied it, trying to remember what was so important about it.

I opened it and nodded. "Now I remember."

Karkat came out of his hiding place and cautiously walked over to me. "REMEMBER WHAT?"

I glanced up at him and fanned through the pages. "Thisss isss where I wrote down what I sssaw in my dreamsss."

"YOU… SEE THINGS IN YOUR DREAMS? WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

I smiled at him as I sat on the floor. "I dream about my anccessstor. When I wasss little, I ssstarted writing down everything I sssaw. Do you want to read it?" I opened it back up to the first page and patted the ground next to me.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, DO I?" I shook my head and he sighed. "FINE."

He sat down next to me and began to read.


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**A/N: Most of the story will be italicized for showing what was written in the journal. If this gets a little annoying, please tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the real first chapter! :D**

_I've been having thessse weird dreamsss for a while now. I told Ssslitheresss about it and ssshe told me to ssstart writing what I sssee. Ssso I guesss I'll ssstart with the firssst dream I remember having._

_I wasss young, around maybe two and a half sssweepsss. I lived in a very rich hive, it wasss a huge cassstle-like hive with many roomsss. But, that wasss probably becaussse I wasss a highblood._

_Though I wasss completely fine with how I looked like in real life, with my eye and tongue, I wasss assshamed of them. I would alwaysss hide my eye behind my hair and I would be very careful when I talked, ssso I wouldn't ssshow my tongue._

_In the dreamsss, I sssaw what the highbloodsss did to lowerbloodsss. I guesss that'sss why I hated being a highblood._

Karkat glanced up at me. "YOU HATE BEING A HIGHBLOOD?"

I shrugged. "I don't hate it, but it'sss not that ssspeccial. Now ssshut up and read!"

Karkat growled and looked back down at the journal.

_But one event sssent me over the edge._

_I wasss walking back to my hive from the market one day and I sssaw a lowblood ssservant being beaten by hisss highblood massster. I ran over to them and begged the highblood to ssstop._

_He only puss shed me assside and growled at me to, "Get home before he cullsss me too."_

_Ssscared, and not ssseeing what elssse I could do, I turned around and ran back to my hive. I told my lusssusss, who looked ssstrangely like Ssslitheresss, about what I sssaw. Ssshe only patted me on the head and sssaid that that isss what I will grow up to be._

_I didn't want to be, and I wasss finally old enough to realizze that if I ssstayed there, I would have to become one of thossse monssstersss._

_Ssso, in the dead of… Well, the sssunlight, I grabbed my little bag and left. I walked quickly towardsss the blacksssmith'sss little hut/workssshop. It wasss a fairly nicce placce, but not asss nicce asss mine. I reached hisss door and knocked. It took him a while, but the teal blood finally opened the door. He glancced down at me, a confusssed look on hisss facce._

_Before he could sssay anything, I ssspoke. "I heard you appossse the highbloodsss. But do not worry, I do asss well. May I come in out of thisss heat?"_

_After a few momentsss, he nodded and held the door open for me to enter._

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

I sighed. "Jussst keep reading! It'sss exxplained right here."

_Oncce I wasss inssside, he turned to me and asssked, "How did you know?"_

"_I heard you talking about how you do not… Enjoy the highbloodsss much." I replied, looking at everything he had on the wallsss._

I cast a smug glance at Karkat and he growled. "SHUT UP."

"_May I asssk you of sssomething?" He nodded and I continued with my quessstion. "Can you help me?"_

_He ssshrugged. "With what?"_

"_I need sssomething that can hide who I am. And I will alssso need a blade."_

_He raisssed an eyebrow. "At this young of an age?" I nodded and he thought. Then he motioned for me to follow him._

_He led me to hisss forge room and over to a chessst. He unlocked it and pulled out a cloak made of burlap. He turned and handed it to me. "I know it is big, but you will grow into it." I took it and he continued. "As for your blade…" He walked over to a wall where a lone sssccythe hung. He took it down. "Again, this is a little big, but it is all I have right now. Here." He handed it to me and I took it._

_I nodded up to him "Thank you."_

_I wasss about to turn around when he put a hand on my ssshoulder. "When you can, come back and pay me."_

_I nodded. "Of courssse sssir."_

_He sssmiled and patted my ssshoulder. "Be careful out there."_

_I sssmiled, turned, and walked out of the door and into the bright sssunlight._

I yawned and closed the journal.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I WAS READING THAT!" Karkat shouted at me, glaring.

I smiled. "You actually liked reading that? Ok, here." I handed him my journal. "Go ahead and keep it for a while. But I want it back after you're done reading it, ok?"

He accepted the book. "YEAH, SURE. WHATEVER."

I giggled and stood. "I'll sssee you later, Kar!" I turned and jumped into the hole in his floor I made and began my journey home.

"YEAH, BYE." Karkat grumbled, opening the book back up.


	3. The Sun, Caves, and a little Water

Chapter 3: The Sun, Caves, and a little Water

_The heat from the sssun wasss ssstarting to get to me. I wasss sssweatting and my mouth wasss dry. Carrying my new cloak and sssccythe wasssn't helping either._

_I had nowhere to go and I wasss not jussst realizzing that I didn't think thisss plan through. Then I sssaw a line of treesss, the beginning of a foressst, and began to walk towardsss it._

_I made it into the foressst and, under all of the treesss, I wasss ssshaded from the sssun. I wasss ssstill thirsssty, though, ssso I kept my earsss open for anything that sssounded like running water. I heard none and sssighed. I had to get out of thisss heat sssomehow._

_I walked around blindly; tripping on rootsss and rocksss every ssso oftern. Then, my eyesss passed over an opening in a rock, and I ran towards it with all of my energy._

_It wasss dark but it didn't take long for my eyesss to adjussst. The cave wasss big and empty._

_I began to walk deeper down into the cave, to sssee if it wasss inhabited by any beassstsss. A weird, whissstling sssound came from the back of the cave, and I frozze. It didn't sssound like any beassst I've ever heard, ssso I ssslowly began to walk towardsss the sssound._

_I reached the back of the cave and looked around. Nothing._

_I frowed and ssset my cloak and sssccythe down on a rock by me and walked to the wall. I placced my hand on it. It wasss cool and I presssed my forehead againssst it, letting the coolnesss ssspread through me._

_I ssstepped a little clossser, then, my foot fell through the ground._

_I yelped asss the whole floor of the cave fell around me, almossst crussshing me. Then, I fell on top of a rock and hit my head, really hard, and passsed out._

A ping came from Karkat's computer and he jumped, almost dropping the journal. "JEGUS FUCK!" He glared at the computer and read the messages on the screen.

DE: Karklesss, you need to sssleep. You'll have time to read it in the morning tomorrow.

DE: I'll even come by to read it with you again! It wasss really fun, wasssn't it? :D

Karkat ignored the messages, telling himself he'd answer her later, and continued reading.

_I woke up and blinked a few timesss. I wasss laying facce down in the dirt, rocksss sssrounding me._

_When I tried to ssstand or sssit up, I jussst fell back over. I felt the warmnesss of my blood leaking from my head, though I didn't know where._

_I didn't know how long I ssstayed like that, but I finally ssstood and I looked around the little placce I fell into. Then, I looked up at the huge hole that wasss now there. A pile of rocksss sssat directly under it and sssitting right on top of it wasss my cloak and sssccythe._

_I walked over and picked them up, accesssing the damage. Both were, sssurprisssingly, unharmed. Which I thought wasss a little weird. But I ssshook the thought out of my head when I heard sssomething. Sssomething I've been looking for and really needed._

_"Water." I barely sssaid and I ran down the sssmall tunnel._

_The sssounb wasss prowin9 ioudor am lowden asz2 I roh._

Karkat marked his spot, put the book down, and rubbed his eyes. He WAS tired and it was starting to affect him.

He got up, walked to his recuperacoon, and climbed in, falling asleep instantly.

I smiled as I watched him get into his squishy little recuperacoon. When Karkat didn't answer my messages, I thought something bad happened. So I came up to see if he was ok. Turns out he was and he was just so into my journal that he didn't really care to answer me back.

I turned and jumped down the little hole, landed in my tunnel, and made my way home.


End file.
